Isabella of Angoulême
| death_date = (aged c. 57–58) | death_place = Fontevraud Abbey, France | place of burial = Fontevraud Abbey }} Isabella of Angoulême ( , ; c. 1188 – 4 June 1246) was queen consort of England as the second wife of King John from 1200 until John's death in 1216. She was also suo jure Countess of Angoulême from 1202 until 1246. She had five children by the king, including his heir, later Henry III. In 1220, Isabella married Hugh X of Lusignan, Count of La Marche, by whom she had another nine children. Some of her contemporaries, as well as later writers, claim that Isabella formed a conspiracy against King Louis IX of France in 1241, after being publicly snubbed by his mother, Blanche of Castile for whom she had a deep-seated hatred.Thomas B. Costain, The Magnificent Century, pp. 144–145, Doubleday and Company, Inc., Garden City, New York, 1959. In 1244, after the plot had failed, Isabella was accused of attempting to poison the king. To avoid arrest, she sought refuge in Fontevraud Abbey where she died two years later, but none of this can be confirmed. Queen of England She was the only daughter and heir of Aymer Taillefer, Count of Angoulême, by Alice of Courtenay, who was sister of Peter II of Courtenay, Latin Emperor of Constantinople and granddaughter of King Louis VI of France. Isabella became Countess of Angoulême in her own right on 16 June 1202, by which time she was already queen of England. Her marriage to King John took place on 24 August 1200, in Angoulême,Roger of Howden, iv, 120. a year after he annulled his first marriage to Isabel of Gloucester. She was crowned queen in an elaborate ceremony on 8 October at Westminster Abbey in London. Isabella was originally betrothed to Hugh IX le Brun, Count of Lusignan,Isabella of Angouleme:John's Jezebel, Nicholas Vincent, King John: New Interpretations, ed. S.D. Church, (Boydell Press, 1999), 171, 177. son of the then Count of La Marche. As a result of John's temerity in taking her as his second wife, King Philip II of France confiscated all of their French lands, and armed conflict ensued. At the time of her marriage to John, the blonde and blue-eyed 12-year-old Isabella was already renowned by some for her beautyThomas B. Costain, The Conquering Family, pp. 251–252, Doubleday and Company, Inc., Garden City, New York, 1949, 1962. and has sometimes been called the Helen of the Middle Ages by historians.Costain, The Conquering Family, p. 306. Isabella was much younger than her husband and possessed a volatile temper similar to his own. King John was infatuated with his young, beautiful wife; however, his acquisition of her had as much, if not more, to do with spiting his enemies, than romantic love. She was already engaged to Hugh IX le Brun, when she was taken by John. It had been said that he neglected his state affairs to spend time with Isabella, often remaining in bed with her until noon. However, these were rumors, ignited by John's enemies to discredit him as being a weak and grossly irresponsible ruler. Given that at the time they were made John was engaging in a desperate war with King Phillip of France to hold on to the remaining Plantagenet dukedoms. The common people began to term her a "siren" or "Messalina", which spoke volumes as to common opinion .Costain, The Conquering Family, pp. 253–254. Her mother-in-law, Eleanor of Aquitaine readily accepted her as John's wife.Thomas B. Costain, The Conquering Family, p. 246. On 1 October 1207 at Winchester Castle, Isabella gave birth to a son and heir who was named Henry after the King's father, Henry II. He was quickly followed by another son, Richard, and three daughters, Joan, Isabel, and Eleanor. All five children survived into adulthood, and would make illustrious marriages; all but Joan would produce offspring of their own. Second marriage When King John died in October 1216, Isabella's first act was to arrange the speedy coronation of her nine-year-old son at the city of Gloucester on 28 October. As the royal crown had recently been lost in The Wash, along with the rest of King John's treasure, she supplied her own golden circlet to be used in lieu of a crown.Costain, The Magnificent Century, p. 11. The following July, less than a year after his crowning as King Henry III of England, she left him in the care of his regent, William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke and returned to France to assume control of her inheritance of Angoulême. In the spring of 1220, she married Hugh X of Lusignan, "le Brun", Seigneur de Luisignan, Count of La Marche, the son of her former fiancé, Hugh IX, to whom she had been betrothed before her marriage to King John. It had been previously arranged that her eldest daughter Joan should marry Hugh, and the little girl was being brought up at the Lusignan court in preparation for her marriage. Hugh, however, upon seeing Isabella, whose beauty had not diminished,Costain, The Conquering Family, p. 341. preferred the girl's mother. Princess Joan was provided with another husband, King Alexander II of Scotland, whom she wed in 1221. Isabella had married Hugh without the consent of the king's council in England, as was required of a queen dowager. That council had the power not only to assign to her any subsequent husband, but to decide whether she should be allowed to remarry at all. That Isabella flouted its authority moved the council to confiscate her dower lands and to stop the payment of her pension.Costain, The Magnificent Century, pp. 38–39. Isabella and her husband retaliated by threatening to keep Princess Joan, who had been promised in marriage to the King of Scotland, in France. The council first responded by sending furious letters to the Pope, signed in the name of young King Henry, urging him to excommunicate Isabella and her husband, but then decided to come to terms with Isabella, to avoid conflict with the Scottish king, who was eager to receive his bride. Isabella was granted the stannaries in Devon, and the revenue of Aylesbury for a period of four years, in compensation for her confiscated dower lands in Normandy, as well as the £3,000 arrears for her pension. Isabella had nine more children by Hugh X. Their eldest son Hugh XI of Lusignan succeeded his father as Count of La Marche and Count of Angoulême in 1249. Isabella's children from her royal marriage did not join her in Angoulême, remaining in England with their eldest brother Henry III. Rebellion and death Described by some contemporaries as "vain, capricious, and troublesome,"Costain, The Magnificent Century, p. 149. Isabella could not reconcile herself with her less prominent position in France. Though Queen mother of England, Isabella was now mostly regarded as a mere Countess of La Marche and had to give precedence to other women.Costain, The Magnificent Century, p. 144. In 1241, when Isabella and Hugh were summoned to the French court to swear fealty to King Louis IX of France's brother, Alphonse, who had been invested as Count of Poitou, their mother, the Queen Dowager Blanche openly snubbed her. This so infuriated Isabella, who had a deep-seated hatred of Blanche for having fervently supported the French invasion of England during the First Barons' War in May 1216, that she began to actively conspire against King Louis. Isabella and her husband, along with other disgruntled nobles, including her son-in-law Raymond VII of Toulouse, sought to create an English-backed confederacy which united the provinces of the south and west against the French king.Costain,The Magnificent Century, pp. 145–146. She encouraged her son Henry in his invasion of Normandy in 1230, but then did not provide him the support she had promised. In 1244, after the confederacy had failed and Hugh had made peace with King Louis, two royal cooks were arrested for attempting to poison the King; upon questioning they confessed to having been in Isabella's pay. Before Isabella could be taken into custody, she fled to Fontevraud Abbey, where she died on 4 June 1246.Nicholas Vincent, « Isabella , suo jure countess of Angoulême (c.1188–1246) », Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn, January 2006. By her own prior arrangement, she was first buried in the Abbey's churchyard, as an act of repentance for her many misdeeds. On a visit to Fontevraud, her son King Henry III of England was shocked to find her buried outside the Abbey and ordered her immediately moved inside. She was finally placed beside Henry II and Eleanor of Aquitaine. Afterwards, most of her many Lusignan children, having few prospects in France, set sail for England and the court of Henry, their half-brother. Issue * With King John of England: 6 children, all of whom survived into adulthood, including: # King Henry III of England (1 October 1207 – 16 November 1272). Married Eleanor of Provence, by whom he had issue, including his heir, King Edward I of England. # Richard, Earl of Cornwall and King of the Romans (5 January 1209 – 2 April 1272). Married firstly Isabel Marshal, secondly Sanchia of Provence, and thirdly Beatrice of Falkenburg. Had issue. # Joan (22 July 1210 – 1238), the wife of King Alexander II of Scotland. Her marriage was childless. # Isabella (1214–1241), the wife of Emperor Frederick II, by whom she had issue. # Eleanor (1215–1275), who would marry firstly William Marshal, 2nd Earl of Pembroke; and secondly Simon de Montfort, 6th Earl of Leicester, by whom she had issue. * With Hugh X of Lusignan, Count of La Marche: nine children, all of whom survived into adulthood, including: # Hugh XI of Lusignan (1221–1250), Count of La Marche and Count of Angoulême. Married Yolande de Dreux, Countess of Penthièvre and of Porhoet, by whom he had issue. # Aymer of Lusignan (1222–1260), Bishop of Winchester # Agnès de Lusignan (1223–1269). Married William II de Chauvigny (d. 1270), and had issue. # Alice of Lusignan (1224 – 9 February 1256). Married John de Warenne, 6th Earl of Surrey, by whom she had issue. # Guy of Lusignan (c. 1225 – 1264), killed at the Battle of Lewes. (Tufton Beamish maintains that he escaped to France after the Battle of Lewes and died there in 1269). # Geoffrey of Lusignan (c. 1226 – 1274). Married in 1259 Jeanne, Viscountess of Châtellerault, by whom he had issue. # Isabella of Lusignan (c.1226/1227 - 14 January 1299). Married firstly before 1244 Maurice IV, seigneur de Craon (1224–1250),Thomas Frederick Tout, The Place of the Reign of Edward II in English History, (Manchester University Press, 2009), 395 n1. by whom she had issue; she married secondly, Geoffrey de Rancon.Adrian Jobson, The First English Revolution: Simon de Montfort, Henry III and the Barons' War, (Bloomsbury Academic, 2012), xxv. # William of Lusignan (c. 1228 – 1296). 1st Earl of Pembroke. Married Joan de Munchensi, by whom he had issue. # Marguerite de Lusignan (c. 1229 – 1288). Married firstly in 1243 Raymond VII of Toulouse; secondly c. 1246 Aimery IX de Thouars, Viscount of Thouars and had issue # Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor and King of the Romans (3 March 1233 – 24 June 1289). Married Empress Bathila, by whom he had issue, including his heir, Emperor Conrad IV. Ancestry In popular culture She was played by actress Zena Walker in the TV series The Adventures of Robin Hood episode "Isabella" (1956), before her marriage to John, but not as a 12-year-old. She was portrayed by actress Victoria Abril in the 1976 film Robin and Marian. She was played by actress Cory Pulman in the episode "The Pretender" (1986) of the TV series Robin of Sherwood. She was portrayed by actress Léa Seydoux in the 2010 film Robin Hood. Sources *Fougère, Sophie. Isabelle d'Angoulême, Reine d'Angleterre, Edit-France, 1998. *Costain, Thomas B. The Conquering Family, Doubleday and Company, Inc., Graden City, New York, 1949, 1962 *Costain, Thomas B. The Magnificent Century, Doubleday and Company, Inc., Garden City, New York, 1959 * *Pertz Chronica ævi Suevici (Monumenta Germaniæ Historica, Scriptores 23) (1874): 874 (Chron. of Alberic de Trois-Fontaines: “… que domna Petro de Cortenaio, regis Philippi patruo, peperit comitem Petrum Comitem Autissiodorensem et Robertum de Cortenaio et quendam Guilelmum et sorores eorum. Una Alaydis comiti Guilelmo Ioviniaci peperit comitem Petrum, et post Engolismensi comiti peperit Isabellam modernam Anglie reginam …”). Further reading *Lainé, Erica. Isabella of Angoulême (The Tangled Queen Book 1), SilverWood Books Ltd 2015 *Castaigne, Jean François. Isabelle d’Angoulême, Comtesse-Reine, Angoulême, 1836. *Richardson, H.G. The Marriage and Coronation of Isabelle of Angoulême, in The English Historical Review, September 1946. *Snellgrove, Harold. The Lusignans in England, 1247–1258, in University of New Mexico Publications in History, #2, 1950. *Bard, Rachel. Isabella: Queen Without a Conscience, 2007.(A historical novel) *Hilton,Lisa.The Stolen Queen,2015.(A historical novel) References External links *ThePeerage on Isabella d'Angoulême |- |- Category:1180s births Category:1246 deaths Category:English royal consorts Category:Duchesses of Normandy Category:Duchesses of Aquitaine Category:Countesses of Maine Category:Counts of Angoulême Category:House of Taillefer Category:Women of medieval England Category:Women of medieval France Category:12th-century French people Category:13th-century French people Category:12th-century English people Category:13th-century English people Category:12th-century women Category:13th-century female rulers Category:Burials at Fontevraud Abbey Category:John, King of England Category:House of Plantagenet Category:House of Lusignan